A requirement for diagnosing and supporting machine (e.g., vehicle) electronic systems is the ability to govern parameters and features inside of the electronic controllers on the vehicle. When vehicle controllers are serviced and/or replaced, there is typically a requirement to set or otherwise configure the controller software settings. Because these settings may have legal, safety, or other critical consequences, the settings should be tracked and governed by the manufacturer.